The bluetooth headset applies Bluetooth technology to a hand-free headset, to let users avoid the inconvenience of wires, and freely make an easy call in various ways. But for the case in the need of wearing glasses, wearing Bluetooth headset will bring some inconvenience and poor decorativeness, leading to inconvenience to answer a call.